A Wish Comes True
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Its christmas time and everyone is getting ready for the party except for Callen. Kensi learns why he gets unhappy and tells the others that she wants to make his wish come true for the holiday. Better summary inside .R&R and please be nice with it. FINISHED


_Annie: Ok here is a Christmas story that I had come up with during season 1 after the Christmas episode was on._

**SB/Kierra: Another NCIS story?**

_Annie: Yes and no, Kierra. It is another story but it is an NCIS: Los Angeles story_. (to the readers) _I haven't posted the regular NCIS story yet, but I will do it sooner or later._

**SB/Kierra: Oh I see.**

_Annie: We don't own anyone except Gwendolyn Rose Callen-McGather, Theodore and Judith Callen, Amelia McGarther, Nicholas and Tamara McGarther, the old man in the café, and the woman who used to run the orphanage._

**SB/Kierra: Enjoy the story.**

Summary: Its Christmas time and everyone is getting ready for the Christmas party and Kensi finds out about the one thing that Callen has wished for since he was 5 years old and that is to spend the holiday with his twin sister. Kensi and the others all decide to make his wish come true this year for Christmas and find his twin sister that he hasn't seen since they both left the orphanage when they were five.

_Annie: Oh and before I forget Dominick will be in this story. I know that he was kidnapped in an earlier episode back in like the end of January and the being of February. Anyway this story takes place __**before**__Dominick is kidnapped, since he was there for the Christmas episode so he is there in my story. I know that at the end of season 1 we learn that Callen has and older sister named Amy and that she had drowned and her friend took her place and name so no one would know that she was dead, but my story takes place before Callen learns he as an older sister since in my mind he has a twin sister. Enjoy!_

* * *

It's Christmas and everyone is getting ready for the party, everyone but Callen. He was sitting at his desk watching everyone else.

"Come on Callen! Help us get ready!" Kensi said as she walked up to him.

"Not now, Kensi, maybe later." Callen said as he looked up at her.

"What's the matter Callen? Every year you get all unhappy, especially around your birthday and Christmas." Kensi said sitting on the edge of his desk as he sighed in defeat. Knowing that she would be after him until he told her what was wrong.

"The reason I get unhappy on my birthday and Christmas is because I'm wishing for the same thing every year." Callen explained.

"Which is?" Kensi pressed.

"That I can find my twin." Callen answered.

"Wait, you have a twin?" Kensi asked shocked.

"You guys never asked, then again I never gave you guys a reason to ask me about her." Replied Callen.

"Her?"

"It says on my birth certificate that I have a sister, a twin, but I can't read her name, only a few letters."

"And the letters are?"

"G, E, D, N, R, O. The last two I think are part of her middle name."

"Mr. Callen? I need you to go and get us a Christmas tree." Hetty said as she walked up to them.

"Sure thing, Hetty." Callen said as he stood up and left.

"I assume you have something to tell everyone?" Hetty asked Kensi one Callen was gone.

It had always amazed Kensi how Hetty always seemed to know if something was up.

"Yes I do, Hetty." Kensi replied.

"Then round everyone up and tell us what it is." Hetty told her as she went to do just that.

"So what is the big news?" Nate asked once he, Eric, Sam, Dominick, Hetty, and Kensi where together upstairs.

"An idea. You all know how Callen is around his birthday and Christmas?" Kensi asked.

"Yes, so what has that got to do with anything." Sam asked.

"Everything." Kensi replied.

"How come?" Dom asked her.

"Because I asked him and he told me why." Kensi answered.

"What did he tell you?" asked Eric.

"He told me that every year he wishes that he can find his twin sister, that we never knew he had. I was thinking that we could make that wish come true for him by finding her." Kensi explained.

"Oh, now that is an idea!" Sam said liking Kensi's idea.

"But what is her name?" Nate asked.

"Callen's not sure but he only knew the letters G, E, D, and N, were part of her name and the letters R and O, where part of her middle name." Kensi told them.

"All we have to do is figures it out." Dominick said summing it all up.

"Basically, yes." Kensi said.

"I could enhance and clean her name up to read it, if I had an image of his birth certificate." Eric said.

"I can get that image for you right now, wait here I'll be right back." Said Nate as he turned around to leave the room.

"What are you talking about Nate?" Sam asked him, but Nate was already gone.

"Here, upload this." Nate said when he returned a few minutes later handing Eric a dick.

"Oh good, here's an image of Callen's birth certificate." Kensi said as she enlarged the image.

"It's all smudged no wonder why he couldn't read it." Hetty said as she looked on.

"I'll fix it up now." Eric said and he cleaned up the name of Callen's twin sister, and the whole image of Callen's birth certificate.

"Gwendolyn Rose. Callen's sister is named Gwendolyn Rose." Kensi said, happy to know something.

"And look there, it also says that Callen's first name is Griswold." Sam said pointing to Callen's name.

"That could be part of the reason why a lot of people who know him just call him 'G' since his full name is Griswold Callen." Nate said.

"Let's not tell him that we know his full name just yet, he might just tell us himself that his full name is Griswold and when he does that we can tell him that we already knew it." Sam suggested as everyone agreed.

"Okay, Kensi go and find Gwendolyn Rose, and you boys can finish getting ready and when Callen returns don't say anything about this to him or around him, got it?" Hetty ordered.

"Got it!" they all chorused.

Kensi figured the best place to start looking for Gwendolyn Rose Callen was at the orphanage where Callen and hopefully his twin sister, lived at. If she had been there then the orphanage might know where she would be now if she was adopted. When Kensi got there, she found the place had been closed down, and then she went to the café at the corner.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering about the orphanage down the street, can anyone tell me about it?" Kensi asked the woman behind the counter.

"I can, I have lived here for fifty years." An old gentleman who looked to be in his eighties.

"Do you know when it closed?" Kensi asked him as she sat across the table from him.

"It closed down about 17 years ago, why are you asking?" the old man told her.

"A friend of mine lived there and my other friends and I are trying to find his twin sister for a wish he's made every year, and we think that she lived there as well." Kensi explained.

"Well, the woman who ran the place lives two miles down this same road. She lives in a small blue house, it has a playground in front of it, and you can't miss it. She can tell you more and help you find your friend's sister." the old man told her.

"Thank you." Kensi said as she stood up to leave.

"You're welcome." He said as she left.

* * *

Kensi dove two miles down the street and found the place the old man at the café told her about and she saw a lot of children in front of it on the playground.

"Be careful you two!" an old woman said from the front porch.

"Excuse me, but I was told that you can help me find someone." Kensi said to the woman on the porch.

"It depends on who you are looking for." She said as Kensi sat down next to her.

"First let me explain. I have a friend named G Callen, and he has a twin sister named Gwendolyn Rose Callen and he has been wishing to find her. So my friends and I are going to make his wish come true for Christmas." Kensi told her.

"I remember them, 'Little Rosy Callen' we called her. How is Callen anyway?" the woman said.

"He is good, so can you help me find her?" Kensi asked.

"Yes. She was sent into a forester home when she was 5 the same time G Callen did." The woman told Kensi.

"Where is the forester home?" Kensi asked.

"The name of the family, and they adopted her that first Christmas they had her, is McGarther. I don't remember where they live, you will have to figure that one out on your own." The woman said.

"That's fine, thank you for all your help." Kensi said as she stood to leave.

"Your welcome my dear. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year." The old woman said.

"You too." Kensi said as she walked back to her car and pulled out her cell phone.

"What's up, Kensi?" Eric asked her when he answered the phone.

"Callen's sister was adopted by her forester family." Kensi said.

"What's the name of the family?" asked Nate.

"The McGarther family." Kensi answered.

"Wait a sec and I'll look her up." Eric said.

"Is Callen there?" Kensi asked.

"Yeah he is back but he's helping Sam and Dominick put up the tree. Eric and I are up stairs fixing a string of lights that will go on the tree in a little while." Nate answered.

"Oh good." Kensi said.

"Found her, from the look of it, she has moved out of here adoptive parents house." Eric said.

"You might want to try her adoptive parents first, they can tell you were she might be found." Nate said.

"Okay, what is the address?" Kensi asked them.

"35 Maple Lane. Eric replied.

"Alright, I'm going there now. Does Callen know?" Kensi asked them.

"No, all he knows is that Hetty asked you to take care of a special assignment that needed a woman's touch." Nate replied.

"Oh good." Kensi said as she hung up her cell phone.

"Hey Nate, do you have the lights ready?" Callen asked as Eric turned the screens off before Callen could see what was on them.

"Yeah we are done, here I'll help you bring them down." Nate said.

"You coming, Eric?" Callen asked.

"In a minute, I need to do one more thing, then I will be down." Eric said indicating the screens around them.

"Alright." Callen said as he and Nate left Eric alone to save the files and shut the computer down.

* * *

Kensi drove to the address Eric and Nate gave her and walked up the front walk of the two story stone house. She rang the bell and waited for someone to come to the door. The woman who answered it had red hair and green eyes, it was clear to Kensi that she was not Gwendolyn Rose.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes is this the McGarther residence?" Kensi asked.

"Yes it is." She replied.

"Is Gwendolyn Rose Callen here?" Kensi asked her.

"Not at the moment, Rosie is with her parents right now." She said.

"But isn't this her parents house?" Kensi asked.

"I meant her real parents." She replied.

"I'm confused." Kensi said as she looked at her notes that she had jotted down.

"I think that you should speak with my mother and father." She said as she let Kensi into the house.

"Thank you, I think you are right." Kensi said as she walked into the house.

"Mother, father, I think there is someone here that you should talk to." She said as she led Kensi into the living room.

"Hello, I'm Nicholas McGarther and this is my wife Tamara and that was our second oldest daughter Amelia." Nicholas said as they shook hands.

"My name is Kensi Blye; it's nice to meet you." Kensi said.

"What can we do for you, Ms. Blye?" Tamara asked.

"Please call me Kensi. I'm looking for Gwendolyn Rose Callen." Kensi said.

"She is with her real parents." Nicholas said.

"I thought they were dead." Said Kensi.

"No, they are very much alive." Tamara said.

"You see, they were deeply in debt and when Rose and her twin brother were born. They didn't think they could take care of twins where they were in debt, so they put their children into an orphanage." Nicholas explained.

"Oh." Kensi said.

"Rose had always wanted to find her real parents, so for her 16th birthday we went looking for them and ever since, they get together when they can." Tamara said.

"Now she's wishing to find her twin brother." Nicholas said making Kensi smile.

"I can help with that. It just so happens that I'm a friend of her twin brother, and he has been wishing to find his twin sister." Kensi said with a smile.

"Amelia, can you call Rosie and tell her about..." Tamara started to say.

"Already did mother, she told me to say that you should head over to were she is now Kensi." Amelia said as she walked back into the room.

"Thank you, all of you." Kensi said.

"Your welcome." Nicholas said.

"Here's the address." Amelia said.

"Thank you again." Said Kensi as she took the piece of paper that Amelia handed her.

"No problem, she already knows that you are coming." Amelia said as she walked Kensi to the door.

Kensi drove to the address and found a small one story two bedroom hose with a chair swing in the front yard. There where two cars in the driveway, one of them had to Gwendolyn's car.

"Can I help you?" a woman, who looked a lot like Callen, said as she opened the door when Kensi knocked on it.

"Are you Gwendolyn Rose?" Kensi asked her.

"Yes I am. Come in, you must be Kensi Blye." Gwendolyn said as she let Kensi into the house.

"Thank you and yes I am." Kensi replied.

"My sister said you would come, and please call me Rose. What can I do for you?" Rose said.

"I have a friend named Callen; it's his last name really since the only part of his first name that we can read is G. He has been wishing to spend the holiday with his twin sister. So my friends and I are going to find her and surprise him." Kensi explained.

"And you figured out that I'm the twin sister he's been wishing to find?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Kensi said.

"I think it's time that we all went to see him, so he knows that we are still alive." Said Theodore Callen, Gwendolyn and Callen's real father.

"That sounds like a plan. Kensi this is my real mother and father, Theodore and Judith Callen." Rose said as her real parents came into the room, over hearing everything that they had said.

"I better call them and let them know." Kensi said as she pulled her cell phone out again.

"Hey Kensi, are you finished with the assignment yet?" Eric asked her when he answered the phone.

"Yeah I am and I found her with her real parents!" Kensi said.

"Really?" Eric said shocked.

"Yeah, they had been in debt and couldn't take care of them but they are now out of it and want to reunite with their children. The three of them will be coming to the party to surprise him." Kensi explained.

"Alright, we will see you soon then." Eric said.

"Bye!" Kensi said as she hung up her cell phone and wrote down the address were the party was being held at.

"Can you come to this address about a quarter to midnight?" Kensi asked handing the address to Rose.

"Of course we can." Rose said taking it.

"Okay, I'll see you then, bye!" Kensi said as she stood to leave.

"Bye!" Rose said as she and her real parents waved goodbye from the front door.

* * *

"What was that about?" Callen asked Eric.

"Kensi has finished her assignment and she found more than she expected to find." Eric told him, the others knew what she was looking for and also knew what Eric really meant.

"Oh I see." Said Callen as they finished getting the place ready for the party.

"Yeah guys, I'm back! Wow this place looks amazing!" Kensi said when she got back.

"Thanks." Said Sam.

They all left to get their presents that they had gotten for everyone else and get dressed in a nice Christmas outfit before going back about nine o'clock. They all talked about different things and then at 10 they all had dinner and dessert after. They had agreed to hand out and open gifts at 11:15.

"Now its time for the gifts to be handed out and opened." Hetty said as she went first and gave a gift to everyone there.

Then Sam handed out his gifts followed by Nate, Eric, Dom, Callen, and Kensi.

"Is that all?" Dominick asked even though he and everyone else except Callen knew that there was one more gift.

"No there is one more, and it's a special surprise for Callen." Nate said, everyone had to act like they didn't know what the surprise was.

"For me?" Callen asked confused.

"Yes, for you. From all of us." Sam told his best friend.

"Well were is it?" Callen asked eagerly.

"Behind you." Eric said, seeing Gwendolyn Rose and her parents Theodore and Judith Callen.

"Behind me?" Callen said not getting it.

"Just turn around and look." Kensi said, getting a little impatient, as he did.

"Hello brother, long time no see." Gwendolyn said with a smile.

"Gwen?" Callen asked shocked.

"Yeah it's me, Grizzy." Gwendolyn said using her childhood nickname for him.

"Do you remember us?" Judith asked her son.

"I don't think so..." Callen said.

"They are our parent, Grizzy. They had been unable to take care of us when we were born." Gwendolyn said.

"Financially we couldn't we were in debt, but ten years after the two of you were born we got out of it and have turn our lives around." Theodore explained.

"Then they decided to try and find us, but by then I had been adopted and you were in a forester home." Gwendolyn said.

"A different one than the one I first went to." Said Callen.

"But now we have found BOTH of you." Said Judith with a smile.

"You were adopted?" Callen asked his twin as he looked at her.

"By the McGarther family, they had been my forester family." Gwendolyn replied.

"Oh, I see." Callen said.

"The real reason I was gone all day was because I was looking for her." Kensi said deciding it was a good time to reveal the truth about were she had been all day, as Gwendolyn smiled when Kensi pointed to her.

"Really?" Callen asked looking back at Kensi.

"Yes and we all knew about it." Hetty said indicating everyone.

"You did?" Callen asked shocked.

"It was Kensi's idea to make your wish come true." Dominick said.

"Oh. Thank you Kensi, everyone. This is the best Christmas gift that I have ever gotten." Callen said meaning every word.

"Your welcome, G." Sam said as he gave him a one arm hug.

"Let's go back to the house to talk and get some sleep." Judith said, since it was now after midnight.

"Okay." Said Callen and Gwendolyn said at the same time.

"Merry Christmas!" Kensi, Nate, Eric, Dominick, Hetty, and Sam said at the same time.

"Merry Christmas!" said the reunited Callen family.

"And have a happy new year." Gwendolyn Rose Callen-McGarther added.

Everyone went home after saying goodbye and goodnight to each other. They all went to bed happy that the party had been a hit with everyone and Callen, whose real name is Griswold, was happy that he had been reunited with his twin sister and their parents. Callen also, when he had the chance to, went to his parent's house to talk and get to know them and his twin better; he also met his sister's adoptive family. And they all lived happily for the rest of their lives.

* * *

_Annie: Hope you liked it!_

**SB/Kierra: Don't forget to review!**

_Annie: MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

**SB/Kierra: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


End file.
